


Unmasked

by chains_archivist



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Blue Mohairbear </p><p>AJ almost gets killed. Is he really ok? Rick needs to make sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> ARCHIVING: yes, anywhere  
> DISCLAIMER: They belong to Zenia. 
> 
> SUMMARY: AJ almost gets killed. Is he really ok? Rick needs to make sure. 
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT INCEST! Or, more bluntly: Rick fucks his brother's brains out. (And believe me, the guys need it.) 
> 
> IF THE THOUGHT OF BROTHERS HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER SQUICKS YOU, THEN *NOW* WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO LEAVE. 
> 
> NOTES: This is for Zenia. She went through the horrors of copying S&S eps for me. A whole weekend being forced to watch Rick and AJ! Poor girl. ROFL. Thank you again, Zenia! I love the tapes!

Your joy is your sorrow unmasked. And the selfsame well from which your laughter rises Was oftentimes filled with your tears. - Kahlil Gibran   
  
    - RICK -   
  
  "Rick."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Could you stop that?"   
  
"Stop what?"   
  
"Tapping on the wheel. It drives me crazy."   
  
"Drives you crazy? My tapping on the wheel drives you crazy?! You -- I don't believe this. Who just drove *me* crazy by jumping a bullet - *again*?! You -- you *idiot*!!!"   
  
"Hey, cool down, Rick, ok? No reason to shout. I didn't 'jump a bullet'. It missed me by miles."   
  
"That fucking thing missed you by the width of a hair, AJ, and only because I pulled you down!"   
  
It was all Rick could do not to bite into the wheel with sheer frustration, or hit AJ, or... whatever. He was wound up so tightly that his stomach hurt and he felt like exploding any minute. Or imploding. Or just screaming like a banshee.   
  
The scene kept playing in his head over and over again. He kept seeing the gun aimed at AJ, himself being too far away, his legs suddenly heavy and slow and clumsy - it had been like in one of those dreams when you need to get somewhere or run away from someone, and you just can't get your legs going. Because you seem to move through a sea of molasses, heavy and in slow motion.   
  
That was what it had been like, he had practically seen AJ bleeding to death before his eyes already, hit by a bullet from that gun - but somehow he had reached his brother at the very last second, tackled him and thrown himself over him - and the bullet had hit the wall over their heads with a nasty, sharp crack, showering small bits of debris over his head and neck.   
  
The bullet that had been meant to kill AJ.   
  
His AJ.   
  
His baby brother.   
  
He took a deep breath, clutched the wheel and tried to concentrate on the traffic. They'd be home soon. In a few minutes. Then he'd lock the door and make sure that AJ was really ok.   
  
  *********   
  
\- AJ -   
  
AJ silently watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. He saw the big strong hands gripping the wheel so hard that the knuckles stood out in a ghostly white, the clenched jaw, the furrowed brows. Oh yeah, Rick was pissed. Royally pissed. And it wasn't like AJ didn't understand why. He knew Rick like he knew the palm of his own hand. Rick had been frightened. Frightened to death. Because of him, AJ.   
  
And of course the bullet hadn't missed him 'by miles'. He was well aware of the fact that Rick had just saved his life. And not for the first time.   
  
He knew he'd been stupid, too spontaneous. He'd followed the Mexican guy, and, for a few moments, had completely forgotten about the second man. Because he had been so furious. Furious about the murder of a fifteen-year-old girl.   
  
So he had let his anger and fury gain the upper hand over his logic and caution. He'd been stupid and reckless for one tiny minute, but this one minute could have cost him his life. Yeah, Rick was pissed for a reason. And his lame 'by miles' joke hadn't done anything to make it better. On the contrary.   
  
Cautiously, he reached out and touched his brother's arm.   
  
"Rick--"   
  
Rick shook his hand off with a brusque movement of his shoulder. But a moment later, he reached over and grabbed the hand he had just brushed off, hard. AJ winced, but didn't say a word.   
  
Rick looked at him with eyes full of wild emotion.   
  
"Damn, AJ...", he said. He shook his head and took the curb to their house with screeching tires. He stopped the car and looked at AJ again from slitted eyes.   
  
Uh-oh.   
  
AJ swallowed.   
  
He knew that look.   
  
He was in for a major lecture.   
  
Heat began to pool in his groin, and he felt his dick harden in anticipation.   
  
  *********   
  
\- RICK -   
  
Was it possible that someone was that stupid?   
  
And so wonderful and georgous at the same time?   
  
Like AJ?   
  
He looked at his brother who was staring back at him with his big blue eyes. Rick could see a mix of love, guilt, a bit of fear and ... yeah, arousal in them.   
  
He didn't mind that AJ was a bit afraid of him right now. That was, in fact, good. If necessary, he would do his best to put the fear of God into AJ, if only the little idiot learned to be less impulsive in situations like today.   
  
Rick clenched his teeth. His brother tended to let his kind heart get the upper hand too often. Not that a kind heart was wrong, it was just that there were situations where you simply had to ignore your feelings in order to survive. You could always cry or laugh or have a breakdown later, when it was over.   
  
And as for the arousal... AJ thought he knew what he was in for. But Rick knew it would be, *had* to be, different this time. It had been too close. *He* had been too close to losing AJ today. He needed to make sure that the kid wouldn't pull a stupid stunt like that again. The merest thought of losing AJ made his blood freeze. It was his job to take care of his brother, to look out for him. All his instincts were honed to protect the kid.   
  
He grabbed his brother's neck, shook him like a young dog, and shoved him over against the the passenger door.   
  
"Out."   
  
*********   
  
\- AJ -   
  
  "In."   
  
Rick pushed him through the bedroom door, and the impetus propelled him right onto the bed, on his back. Rick was over him in a second, covering AJ's body completely with his broad muscular frame, his weight pressing the air out of his lungs.   
  
"Rick - off - can't breathe-"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Rick kissed him hard, burying his fists in AJ' hair. It hurt, but AJ ignored it. Hungrily he opened his mouth and welcomed Rick's tongue. Rick's kiss was aggressive, punishing, it was a wild mixture of pain and pleasure that left him lightheaded with anticipation and loss of oxygen.   
  
And now, suddenly, the adrenaline that had been flooding his body and put him in a high was searching for a way out. Which was, obviously, his dick. AJ moaned.   
  
Feeling Rick over him, his big, strong, hard-muscled brother, who smelled of sweat and fear and love and pain, was almost too much. AJ was so hard it hurt; he desperately needed release. He Needed To Come Right Now. Shamelessly, he ground his stiff cock into Rick's groin, rubbed himself on Rick as well as he could. Touch, friction, pressure, please God, he needed to come --   
  
"No!!!"   
  
Rick was suddenly gone, and AJ's body felt cold and bereft.   
  
"Rick, please, I need it, come on, make me come, Rick -"   
  
"I said, shut up."   
  
Rick grabbed his hair and yanked, hard.   
  
AJ swallowed, staring up at his brother who was hovering over him, straddling him. Rick's eyes were pure fire, they bore dark and menacing into AJ's.   
  
AJ licked his lips, panting. Rick was seriously pissed. A frisson of fright went through him and made his dick even harder.   
  
Unceremoniously, Rick began to undress him. Pulled AJ up and his jacket off him. Threw it on the floor. AJ winced, but didn't dare say a word. His tie followed, landing somewhere near the jacket.   
  
Then Rick shoved him back onto the bed, growled, grabbed AJ's shirt, and simply ripped it open. Buttons went flying everywhere, and AJ thought he would come just from seeing Rick like this, wild-eyed and possessive.   
  
Rick was breathing hard now. He shoved the halves of the torn shirt aside. AJ gasped as Rick's broad warm hands wandered over his neck, his chest, his arms, his abdomen. Instinctively, AJ knew what Rick was doing.   
  
Rick was not only checking for wounds and bruises, he was reassuring himself that AJ was alive, that he was here. Every touch of Rick's hand gave AJ the feeling of being claimed, possessed, pulled back from an abyss he had almost fallen into.   
  
He tried to touch Rick's arms, tried to pull him down for a kiss, but couldn't reach up far enough because his hands were trapped in the arms of the torn shirt.   
  
"Lie still."   
  
Uh-oh. Rick was down to one-syllable words. AJ swallowed and tried to ignore the hot need that was burning him. Rick opened AJ's belt and zipper with the same determined roughness. Feeling his brother's hand in his fly sent a new wave of lust and need through AJ. He moaned and wriggled in the attempt to get his cock in touch with Rick's hand. A sharp slap on his thigh made him gasp.   
  
"Still, dammit."   
  
Meekly, AJ let Rick pull his pants down. Shoes, socks and at last his briefs followed, flying through the room and landing somewhere.   
  
Cool air caressed AJ's body, but it only seemed to stoke the flames that were devouring him and driving him mad.   
  
"Rick..." he said pleadingly, reached out for his brother and tried to pull him into his arms.   
  
His hard-on bobbed with his movements, ready to explode, to shoot. He felt it leaking precome on his stomach. One touch, only one touch from Rick would be enough and he would come...   
  
"Please, Rick... need you so bad..."   
  
Rick gave him a look from slitted eyes.   
  
"You need me, huh?" He reached for AJ's cock. Oh God, yes. Finally, finally AJ felt his brother's hand where he needed it, on his hard, leaking cock. He whimpered and pushed up into Rick's hand.   
  
"Yes," he panted. God, he was so close, just a little stroke, please Rick -- but Rick straddled him so he couldn't move his hips, couldn't buck up anymore... and it drove him crazy.   
  
"You don't seem to think too much about the fact that I need you, too, lately", Rick said with a dangerously calm voice.   
  
"Fact is, AJ, that I *do* need you. I love you, AJ. You are my life. I couldn't live without you. You know that, don't you?"   
  
AJ heard him like from under a thick pillow. Of course he knew that. They were one, he and Rick. He was nothing without Rick, as well as Rick was nothing without him. His thoughts drizzled away, he couldn't follow Rick anymore, he was completely reduced to the fire in his hard cock and his overwhelming need to come. He groaned something, unintelligible even to himself, and tried to push his hips up again.   
  
"Damn you, AJ, lie still - or I swear I'm gonna tie you up this time."   
  
His eyes flew open. Stunned, he looked up at Rick - only to meet an equally stunned gaze. Then Rick's eyes began to gleam in an unholy light. A slow smile went over Rick's face, a devilish grin that sent new shivers of fear and arousal through AJ.   
  
"Oh no," said AJ.   
  
  ******   
  
\- RICK -   
  
"Oh *yes*," said Rick.   
  
He was amazed that he hadn't thought of this before. It was so simple. Don't want AJ to run free and get into trouble? Want to have him under control at any time? It's easy - just tie him up. Preferrably in your own bed. In the king size bed that stood in what was officially "Rick's bedroom".   
  
"AJ's bedroom" was on the other end of the hallway. They only rarely used it anymore, unless one of them was sick and needed to sleep alone; or one of them was drunk and the other one *wanted* to sleep alone. Usually, they slept together here, in this wide bed, snuggled up tightly to each other after making love.   
  
And now he not only had AJ in his bed, but he had also found a way to keep him here. Rick was delighted. And aroused as hell. The mere thought of AJ being tied up for him almost made him come in his pants.   
  
Swiftly, he pulled AJ up again, reached behind him, grabbed the hem of the shirt and ripped it in two, until it was only held together by the collar. Then he pushed his incoherent brother back and tied his wrists that were still trapped in the cuffs to the railing of the headboard.   
  
He sat back on his haunches and surveyed his handiwork. It was all he could do not to come from the sheer hot sight of it.   
  
AJ, his beautiful AJ, spread out bound and helplessly before him on the bed. His light skin flushed a rosy shade, the blonde hair tousled. His blue eyes were dark with crazed lust, his mouth open and panting, the kissable lips moist and gleaming. There were some bloody, smeary scratches on his cheek, shoulder and chest from the gravel when Rick had tackled him. They were glowing on AJ's hot skin.   
  
Rick tentatively stretched a hand out and touched one of AJ's hard nipples. AJ gave a sharp cry and wriggled, anxious to keep the contact.   
  
Rick groaned. This was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Ever. AJ was all his now, his for the taking, spread out before him like his own personal buffet.   
  
The well-muscled, almost hairless body, shimmering with a light sheen of sweat.   
  
The beautifully outlined cock, hard and straining, every vein visible, the plum-colored head glistening with precome.   
  
AJ was his, under his control, and under his protection. Laid out for his... lust. Lust for his beautiful brother.   
  
It was as if AJ could read his thoughts, because he began to moan and move his hips in tiny, rhythmic thrusts, begging wordlessly for a touch. His dick bobbed up and down with the swaying of his hips. The mere sight shut Rick's brain down.   
  
He reached over and grabbed AJ's cock with a hard grip.   
  
  *********   
  
\- AJ -   
  
Yes yes *yes*.   
  
*Finally*.   
  
It was all he needed.   
  
Feeling Rick's hand on his cock let the tension in his groin rocket and explode in an overwhelming firework of painful, mindless lust. With a scream that was earshattering even to himself, he came, blindly thrusting into Rick's fist, coming and coming and coming and, God, he couldn't stop coming.   
  
  *********   
  
\- RICK -   
  
Fascinated and amazed, Rick watched the spectacle he had started. Every muscle under AJ's white skin bulged, his whole body arched up, his outstretched arms strained in their ties. He looked like a crucified man going to heaven.   
  
Rick's eyes followed the thick white ropes shooting from AJ's cock into the air, the first of them landing on the wall behind the headboard, the following ones on AJ's face, chest and stomach. The last ones trickled down the back of his hand; it seemed as if AJ's huffing and panting were sending them bubbling up from the inside of Rick's fist like little white geysers.   
  
He was barely aware of the warm, sticky mess in his own pants. He had come along with AJ without really noticing. And it didn't matter because he knew this wasn't over by a long shot. AJ's dick hadn't softened a bit. While the rest of his brother's body was limp as a dishrag right now, his cock was still hard and ready to go for the next round.   
  
Rick knew from experience that adrenaline highs made AJ horny and needy as hell. After fights and shootings, AJ usually needed to come more than once to really be able to relax. There had been glorious days when Rick had been nailed mercilessly through the mattress by a beautiful blonde sex monster named AJ.   
  
Rick grinned fondly at those memories. His own orgasm had taken off some of his tension as well, and he felt ready to really look after AJ now.   
  
And that was what he needed.   
  
He needed to know, to see, to feel, to hear that AJ was alive.   
  
Alive and... his.   
  
His alone.   
  
*********   
  
\- AJ -   
  
His throat was parched. He tried so speak, but couldn't get a word out. So he went for coughing a few times. That worked. He felt nimble fingers tugging and working on the knots at his wrists.   
  
He dimly remembered that what had held him in this hot, delicious captivity was one of his favourite shirts. *Had been* one of his favourite shirts. A shirt from Italy. But he found he didn't really care. What he needed right now was Rick. Preferrably Rick in him. Ramming that big cock of his into AJ's ass.   
  
A glass of water was held to his mouth and he gratefully gulped the cool liquid down. Something bushy and scratchy stroked over his forehead. A kiss. He sighed contentedly. Rick was here. Rick was taking care of him. That was good.   
  
"You ok, kid?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"More than ok," he said. His voice sounded scratchy, but he knew from experience that he probably wouldn't have any voice left when this was over. Rick wasn't finished with him yet, and he was glad. His dick was still hard and aching, and he wanted Rick to fuck him into next week.   
  
"Fuck me, Rick. Now. Fuck me blind."   
  
  *********   
  
\- RICK -   
  
"You bet, kid."   
  
AJ's plea went straight to his dick. He felt it twitching and filling again. With a grimace, he noticed that what had been warm and sticky in his pants a few minutes ago was now cold and sticky.   
  
He was still wearing his boots, too. The designer bed sheets AJ had bought didn't look quite as nice as before, but he was sure AJ wouldn't complain. He was going to make sure that AJ wouldn't be *able* to complain. Hell, he was going to make the kid scream so hard he would have to communicate through sign language for the next days.   
  
Quickly, Rick got out of his clothes. He used his boxers to mop up the wet stuff from his belly and pubic hair. A moan made him look up. AJ was watching him with big, hungry eyes.   
  
"Come here," AJ whispered roughly and licked his lips.   
  
The tip of the pink tongue gliding over red snapped the rest of Rick's restraint. Groaning, he threw himself over AJ, straddled his brother's chest, steadied himself on the headboard with one arm and buried his free fist in that silky golden hair.   
  
AJ opened his mouth willingly and Rick thought he was going to pass out as his cock glided into his brother's mouth. AJ moaned contentedly and the sound vibrated deliciously around the tender cockhead. Rick had to bite his lip to prevent himself from thrusting deep into the hot wetness under him. God yes, this was good. AJ was so good.   
  
Rick rested his forehead on his arm on the headboard, closed his eyes and enjoyed. AJ could do wonderful,incredible things with his mouth. He let his free hand play in AJ's hair, stroking through the silky strands, wrapping them around his fingers, trying hard to keep still while AJ's tongue slowly drove him crazy.   
  
AJ began to moan, little low moans. They traveled as electric shivers through Rick's whole body. AJ's tongue glided sensuously over Rick's frenulum. Rick gasped. His hand tightened in AJ's hair. The kid was hell in bed; he should have started fucking him years ago.   
  
And suddenly he realized that he was not only close to coming again, but that he was fucking AJ's mouth to the rhythm of the little sounds his brother was making. Then he felt AJ's arm moving against his hip. He craned his head, looked back and saw that the kid was fisting himself, in rhythm with the greedy sucking on Rick's cock, moaning and sighing in blissful abandonment.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
In the very last moment he managed to pull out of AJ's mouth before he exploded at the hot sight of his brother jacking himself off. He loved watching AJ doing that. And AJ knew it, of course. The kid could be a real slut sometimes, he liked making Rick all hot and sex-stupid.   
  
Rick remembered a stakeout when they had been bored stiff from waiting. AJ had grinned at Rick, simply opened his fly, taken his dick out and begun to jack off right before his brother's bulging eyes. Rick still shivered at the thought of AJ coming in the car, bucking and whimpering and shooting his stuff all over the dashboard.   
  
Unfortunately, before he had been able to shove his own rock hard dick into AJ's mouth, the suspect had shown up. There had been a shooting, and Rick had spent a week in the hospital, with nothing to do than thinking about that scene. With a hard-on that had refused to go away and a brother who had refused to blow him or even jack him off. ("This is a *hospital*, Rick, for God's sake! You can't do that kind of stuff here!") Well, he had taken glorious revenge when he'd gotten home. The revenge had popped two stitches, but what the hell, it had been worth the trouble of a little bleeding.   
  
"Noo! Rick, no. Come back, Rick, come here!"   
  
AJ was frantically trying to reach for Rick's cock and get it back into his mouth. Rick slapped his fingers.   
  
"AJ, dammit. Lie still!"   
  
With a groan, AJ lay back and glowered accusingly at his brother. Rick ignored it. The guilt trip routine wasn't going to work. He knew what he wanted and what he needed and damn if he wasn't going to indulge himself. He slapped AJ's hip.   
  
"Get up. Turn around. Arms on the headboard."   
  
AJ complied without a word and rested his elbows on the railing. Rick took the shredded shirt and tied AJ's arms from hands to elbows to the headboard. Then he pulled AJ back until the kid's upper arms and back were stretched nicely and he knelt on the bed, thighs spread and ass out.   
  
Oh *yeah*.   
  
Rick sat back and enjoyed the sight.   
  
  **********   
  
\- AJ -   
  
He could feel Rick's eyes on him. He felt open, vulnerable. Helpless. And hot. There was something incredibly arousing in being tied up and laid out like this for his brother's lust and taking.   
  
Rick seemed to think the same. AJ could hear his quick, harsh breathing behind him. With a groan, he laid his forehead on his bound arms and wriggled his ass.   
  
"Come on, Rick, do something already. Fuck me, come on!"   
  
He felt Rick moving to his side. What the hell -- ?   
  
Rick grinned.   
  
"You don't know how hot you are, AJ. You are hot, and you make me thirsty. I wanna drink."   
  
Drink? Drink?? AJ opened his mouth, but Rick just put his finger to his lips and shook his head. Then he rolled on his back and wriggled sideways until he came to lie under AJ's drooling cock.   
  
AJ moaned and tried to bring his hips down and shove his hard-on into Rick's mouth. A sharp slap on his hip stopped him.   
  
"You stay exactly as you are, kid, and don't you dare move."   
  
He was going mad. He just knew it. Here he was, kneeling over his brother's mouth, but his dick was too far away... and Rick wouldn't let him move. God, he had gone off like a rocket just a few minutes ago and he was close again. And he was sure he would have to come a third time until he was really done for. He wished Rick would fuck him into next week already, deep and hard and rough, so he could reciprocate as soon as possible. He wanted Rick's cock in his ass, like *right now*, but he also wanted to bury himself deep into Rick's deliciously tight hole.   
  
All the hot images whirled in his head and became one big, overwhelming need to come. He looked down under him, along his body, and a new sharp flash of arousal shot through him. He groaned. Rick's mouth was exactly under his dick. A fat drop of shining, glimmering precome sat at the tip of his cock, slowly making its way out of the slightly opened slit. Rick grinned, opened his mouth and stretched his tongue out.   
  
Oh yes oh yes oh yes... AJ whimpered with need and tried to buck down, only to be punished with a sharp slap on his thigh again. But the movement had gotten the crystal pearl into moving. Slowly, very slowly it began to fall... still hanging on a fine thread... until it landed on the tip of Rick's tongue.   
  
"Hmmm," Rick said. He licked his lips, lifted his head and tenderly kissed AJ's cock.   
  
God, AJ loved the feeling of Rick's moustache tickling his cock. Tickling his balls, tickling his ass... he loved every part of Rick, anywhere on his body, no matter where and how. He simply loved Rick. And he wanted Rick, Wanted Him Right Now --   
  
"Rick!!!" he shouted, his patience finally snapping. "Fuck me, dammit! FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!!!"   
  
  *********   
  
\- RICK -   
  
Rick chuckled.   
  
"Well, kid, who can resist when you ask so nicely?"   
  
But he wasn't nearly as cool as he pretended to be. His heart felt as if it wanted to explode in his chest, he was breathing hard and he could probably cut diamonds with his erection.   
  
He glided out from under AJ and positioned himself behind his brother.   
  
God, AJ had such an adorable ass. Firm, round, sexy. Fuckable.   
  
He reached out and trailed his hand over one butt cheek, enjoying the feel of heated silky skin under his fingers.   
  
AJ moaned expectantly and wriggled his butt again. The pink little hole spasmed, opened up a bit and closed again. Rick's hard-on twitched. Groaning, he bent down and pressed his mouth against the puckered hole.   
  
AJ gave a sharp cry and tried to shove back against Rick's face to increase the pressure, but his bonds didn't leave him room to move. Rick decided to have mercy on him. Slowly, he pushed his tongue into AJ's hole.   
  
"AAAh! Yes, Rick, yes! Yes!"   
  
Rick nearly lost it. With a groan, he buried his face between his brother's ass cheeks and began to lick, to suck, to kiss. He knew AJ loved the feeling of his moustache, and he saw to it that he thoroughly tickled the crevice by kissing and licking his way up and back down to AJ's balls.   
  
AJ was sobbing now and he spread his legs even further. He began to talk to Rick, unintelligible stuff, pleading with him in some strange language he probably wasn't even aware of speaking himself. His balls were drawn up tightly and when Rick tried to suck one of them into his mouth it was almost too high up and too hard. It was time. He had to do something or AJ would come without him.   
  
He barely had the sense left to use some lube on his swollen, leaking cock before he positioned the tip at AJ's hole and slowly pushed the head in.   
  
AJ gave a sob of relief.   
  
Rick bit his lip, hard. It was all he could do not to simply ram in and explode like a supernova. But he had to make something clear.   
  
"Riiick!" AJ's plea was a mix of whine and whimper.   
  
"Whom do you belong to, AJ?"   
  
No answer, just harsh panting.   
  
Rick bent slightly back and smacked AJ's butt cheek, hard.   
  
"I said, whom do you belong to, AJ!?"   
  
AJ's head came up. He tried to look back to Rick, blinking stupidly.   
  
"Huh? Rick... come on... *please*..."   
  
"Whom - do - you - belong - to?!"   
  
Rick accompanied every word with a hard smack on AJ's ass.   
  
  *********   
  
\- AJ -   
  
It *hurt*.   
  
The pain was sharp, the slaps stung.   
  
It was delicious.   
  
AJ hadn't known that pain could feel that good. His skin heated up where Rick's hand connected with his butt, leaving a tingling sensation that slowly spread through his groin, making him even harder, if that was possible at all.   
  
More.   
  
He wanted more of that.   
  
So he didn't answer, and Rick asked him again, and he continued smacking AJ's ass, with both hands now, his cock still buried partly in AJ.   
  
And it was good, so good, and his own dick leaked like crazy, there was a glistening pool of precome under him on the sheets.   
  
What kind of a stupid question was that, anyway?   
  
Whom did he belong to?   
  
Never, as long as he could remember, had he belonged to anybody else than Rick.   
  
There had been women, there had been Janet, but he had always, and only, belonged to Rick.   
  
"Answer me, AJ, dammit!"   
  
The need to be fucked, to come, was greater than the pleasure the spanking was giving him, so he answered.   
  
"You, Rick. I belong to you."   
  
"Good kid."   
  
And Rick pushed deeper into him, and it was so, so good.   
  
But not good enough, because Rick didn't move.   
  
"Rick!!! Please! I'm yours, Rick, yours! Only yours! *Please*!"   
  
God, he needed it, needed to be fucked, so badly. All he could think of was Rick and how he wanted Rick to fuck him, feeling Rick's cock so deep in him that he could taste it.   
  
Rick was such a damn, fucking tease. He hated Rick.   
  
No, he didn't.   
  
He loved Rick. He loved Rick to pieces. More than anyone else in the world. But if the fucking tease didn't do something RIGHT NOW, he was going to kill ---   
  
OHYES --   
  
There it was --   
  
Finally.   
  
Rick shoved into him, deep and hard and with quick, almost brutal snaps of his hips, and the rest of the world fell away as he burst into a white-hot blazing light. He came apart, barely aware that he was screaming, heard Rick bellowing somewhere far away, and he was sure that this time he would die, this orgasm would kill him.   
  
  *********   
  
\- RICK -   
  
Somehow he must have managed to untie AJ from the railing, because when he opened his eyes, he was lying on his back and he was holding AJ in his arms. AJ was sound asleep, drooling on Rick's chest, one of his legs possessively slung over Rick's thighs.   
  
Rick grinned.   
  
He knew how probably looked. Like an idiot. Like a besotted idiot. He didn't care. He felt great. He couldn't remember coming that hard before, ever, and he felt fantastic. Like he was floating in warm honey.   
  
He had come much too quickly, much earlier than he had intended to, but it had simply been too hot and too good. And it didn't matter, because AJ had been there right with him.   
  
Hell, the kid had enjoyed the spanking. And he hadn't been the only one.   
  
Rick kissed AJ's soft, sweaty hair and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would think about how he would spank AJ next time. AJ had probably learned his lesson for today, but that didn't mean anything about the next time they were after one of the Bad Guys. And he had to keep AJ safe, at all times.   
  
There was more to spanking than just hands, wasn't there? They would have lots of fun at finding out nice hot ways of spanking... and maybe other stuff.   
  
But now he would have to see to it that he got some sleep. He knew AJ. The kid would wake up soon, ready for round three. And he would want to fuck Rick, and Rick would of course let him, and AJ would nail his brother through the mattress, slowly, but very, very thoroughly.   
  
Oh yeah.   
  
This was going to be a great night.   
  
Rick grinned and pulled his brother closer. AJ gave a contented sigh in his sleep and snuggled closer, his cock twitching sleepily against Rick's hip, as if it wanted to agree.   
  
***THE END***


End file.
